


My Trust in Ana

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anorexia, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Umm, so this is really bad but its my warm up fic for the night so I thought "why not post it?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Umm, so this is really bad but its my warm up fic for the night so I thought "why not post it?"

Like a ghost drifting through my brain. 

I watch her.

As she runs her hands up and down me, pointing out fat.

I watch to her. 

As she throws the food from my plate to the garbage.

I watch her. 

As she bends, her skin stretching across her gorgeous bones.

I watch her. 

As she hands me a glass of water.

I watch her.

As she empties my fridge.

I watch her.

As she tells me I'm fat.

I listen to her.

As she suggests diets.

I listen to her.

As she says ''you don't want that as much as you want a thigh gap''.

I listen to her.

As I whittle away to nothing.

I trust her. 

As she smiles a wicked grin.

I smile back.

She is Ana.

And I am finally skinny. 

I am Dan Howell, and with Ana's help. I am beautiful. 


End file.
